1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic agents and, in particular, to novel 4-aminoquinazoline derivatives useful as cardiac stimulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quinazolines are a well-known class of organic compounds, some of which are reported to have useful therapeutic properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,005 discloses 4-aminoquinazoline derivatives with hypotensive and bronchodilator activity, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836 reports hypotensive activity for 2,4-diaminoquinazolines. Scarborough et al., J. Org. Chem., 27,957 (1961) reports the preparation of several 4-(1-substituted 3-pyrrolidinylmethylamino)quinazolines. Belgium Patent 811,856 teaches the use of 4-(N-heterocyclicalkylamino)quinazolines as cardiac stimulants.